Issue 85
Issue 85 is part 1 of Volume 15: We Find Ourselves Plot Synopsis The zombie invasion in Alexandria Safe-Zone has ended. Abraham, Glenn, Spencer, Aaron and the rest of the residents are cleaning the yard. Abraham states that the process will take forever. Glenn says they have to pile a new fire on. Abraham agrees and tells him to keep it away from the yards. Suddenly, Glenn notices zombified Jessie. Undead Jessie stands up, and tries to reach Glenn with her hacked arm. Abraham tells Glenn to kill her before Rick sees her. Glenn isn't sure, and Abraham takes out his gun and shoots her. Abraham moans about having to do everything. Glenn asks where Rick is anyway, and Abraham thinks he's with Carl. Rick is with Carl. Denise tells Rick he should eat something. He states he's not hungry. Rick then begins telling Denise about how Ron and Jessie died. He starts by recognising that Jessie's actions were made in an attempt to save her son. On the other hand, Rick attempts to rationalize the action he took in response, stating that he had to do what he did in order to prevent them from all being killed. He confesses to Denise the details of what occurred, telling her that he had to hack off Jessie's hand in order to save Carl and give them a chance to escape. Denise is shocked and starts to cry. Rick further laments that the actions he took to save Carl may have been in vain, given that Carl ended up being shot moments later. Rick asks Denise to not tell anyone about their discussion, and Denise agrees. At the yard, Andrea and Spencer are talking. Spencer asks Andrea out on a date, but she is dismissive of the topic, indicating that she doesn't want to discuss the matter now (given that she is in the middle of disposing of bodies). Spencer apologizes and helps her. Glenn and Maggie finally see each other. Glenn apologises for leaving her, but Maggie understands. She feels bad for anyone they lost, and Glenn says it's survivor's guilt. They hug and Glenn says he loves Maggie. Abraham attempts to have a conversation with Rosita about the events that occurred that day. Rosita is non-responsive, and Abraham asks what's wrong. Suddenly, Rosita confronts Abraham over his affair with Holly. Abraham becomes speechless. Later, everyone is having a funeral for Tobin, Morgan, Douglas, Jessie and Ron. Rick says they'll be missed. Afterwards, Rick, admits to the group that he's been thinking about things all wrong. He remarks on how he originally thought that he would be better off alone and was wary of larger groups. Rick states that it was only "safety in numbers" that kept him around in the past. Now, however, Rick's mind has changed. He now recognizes the true potential of the group, and believes that they can accomplish a lot together as a community. First of all, Rick recommends building a maze for roamers. Eugene says they could make walls more secure by packing some dirt against them. Michonne adds that if the dirt is packed high enough, then a walkway could be built around the perimeter to take care of roamers. Abraham recommends that everyone carry weapons from now on and receive training on how to use them. Rick confirms that these all are good ideas, and suggests that the group meet regularly to discuss these sorts of matters. Aaron tells the group that he's done with recruiting because it's too dangerous. Heath suggests to have more people on the supply runs so they could reach more areas. Glenn says it might be good to have more community events. He would like to know everyone by name. Rick thinks these are more good suggestions, and thinks they could later make the Safe-Zone larger, and farm. Rick tells everyone to focus on the re-established civilization. He thinks the very first steps have been taken today. Abraham arrives to his house, only to see Rosita is leaving. Abraham tells her he's sorry, and Rosita sarcastically tells him she hadn't realized that a simple apology would make it all better. Abraham tells her that he is not sorry about cheating on her, he is just sorry that he hurt her in the process. Abraham goes on to explain that when he first met Rosita, she fulfilled a need for him after his wife had died. Eventually, however, he found himself thinking about the possibility that Rosita wasn't the last woman on earth - now, of course, he's realized that she is not. Rosita curses him and leaves. Rick sits beside Carl's bed in the infirmary, telling him about the possibilities with the community, and how he is taking this new approach in hopes of providing Carl with a better future. Rick then questions himself for telling this to Carl when Carl is still not conscious and probably can't hear him anyhow. Andrea interrupts and Rick apologizes to her for talking to himself. Andrea assures Rick that she understands, and that no apology is necessary. Andrea gives Rick some food, and they talk about Carl's condition. Andrea thinks Carl is healing. Rick, however, says that he can't imagine Carl waking up, and even thinks that Carl will die. Suddenly, Carl starts to cough. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Michonne *Glenn *Maggie Greene *Sophia *Sgt. Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Dr. Eugene Porter *Father Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Dr. Denise Cloyd *Nicholas *Holly *Spencer Monroe *Olivia *Possibly Paula *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens *Jessie Anderson (Zombified) Deaths *Jessie Anderson (Zombified) Trivia *Issue 85 is so far the second issue, which has two variant covers. Other one were Issue 50. *Possibly First Appearance of Paula. Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Walking Dead Issues